Smurf Me Up (Series)
"Smurf Me Up" (Also referred to as the "Glovey Story") is the story created by The Gloved One, that takes place right after the Smurfs make it back home to their village after being lost in throughout the ages for a long time. It begins with a young boy who is 18 years old and is sent by his ruler King Richard III, to go fight the wizard Nemesis who is terrorizing his kingdom. The boy gears up for battle and has no idea of what he is going up against. The boy puts up a good fight until the wizard begins to use dark magic and cheats by turning the young swordsman into a Smurf and sends hin flying into the woods with a coma. The Smurf then awakens and begins his adventures with his new family and he meets the beautiful Smurfette and promises to always protect her. She finds him interesting and develops a romance with him. There are many crazy adventures that will take this Smurf all across history since his life force is longer due to him being a Smurf. He will encounter many famous historical heroes and villians. Opening Introduction The intro begins with a dark screen. A spotlight is lit on. Glovey appears walking from the darkness wearing his iconic hat, jacket, and glove. The music begins playing as he moonwalks and performs a spin. As he spins, he spins the whole screen with him and a new one appears with All the Smurfs doing the circle dance in the village. Glovey is seen running around wearing his regular clothes waving at all the Smurfs. Smurfette is seen winking at him. Papa Smurf and Grandpa are seen waving at him. The Smurflings appear running with him. They all run past the Smurf form of Gargamel who throws a potion on himself which turns him human, but other potions get spilled on him as the Smurflings run pass his table and the potions explode turning him into a Smurf again as he jumps and stomps angrily. The background turns into a night scene as Glovey looks up at a shooting star while the music fades slowly. A dark screen appears for a brief moment as the music dims. The Music resumes again as Glovey appears in his enchanted Smurf form glowing and he begins to fire stars from his fingers upwards and causes a spectrum to form. The frame freezes and the heading "Smurf Me Up" appears next to him as the music ends. Main Characters * Glovey * Smurfette * Papa Smurf * Gargamel The rest of the characters may be seen through the following link. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Locations Many of the locations in the story can be found here. Category:Glovey Smurf Locations Episode Guide THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION *The Gloved Smurf *GNAP! *The Treasure Hunter Imp *The Color Smurfette *The Triforce *The Great Palace *Smurf Me Up: Enchanted Origins (Episode 22) *Smurf Me Up: Solar Conflicts (Episode 23) *Smurf Me Up: Defying The Gods/Part 1 (Episode 24) *Smurf Me Up: Defying The Gods/Part 2 (Episode 25) *Smurf Me Up: Dreamy's Voyage (Episode 26) *Smurf Me Up: The Doppleganger Smurfs Back (Episode 27) *Smurf Me Up: Meeting The Olympians (Episode 28) *Army Of Grey *The Real Glovey Smurf *Smurf Criminal *Smurfed Lightning *Smurf Me Up: Scottish Holiday (Episode 31) *Smurf Me Up: Jokey's Mask (Episode 32) *Smurf Me Up: Treasure Of The Trolls (Episode 33) *Smurf Me Up: Harmony's Rise To Fame (Episode 34) *Smurf Me Up: Glovey Smurf Vs. The Citizens Of Dreadful Hollow (Episode 35) Specials *Once In A Blood Moon *Smurfette's Adventure In Oz Songs Many of the songs appearing on the series can be found in the following link. Category:Smurf Me Up songs Trivia The idea to start this into a series was influenced by Empath: The Luckiest Smurf (series). The historical twist was inspired by the film Forest Gump, which revolves around a man who experiences his whole life around historical events as he tries to live his life and find hope to see his true love. The main character is a spoof combination of the creator and Michael Jackson. The opening title card is a spoof of the promotional art for Michael Jackson's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonwalker Moonwalker] film. Category:Series Category:Fanon Works